Chiyo
Mystical Palm Technique Body Flicker Technique Shadow Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm Storm Release: Laser Arrows Lightning Release Chakra Mode Lightning Release: Azure Striker Lightning Release Shadow Clone Lightning Release: Black Panther Lightning Release: Chains of Thunder Lightning Release: Electric Gyroscope Technique Lightning Release: Flash Bolt Skill Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Fire Lightning Wolf Water Bubble Grenade Technique Underwater Breathing Technique Water Release: Black Rain Technique Water Release: Cleanse Water Release: Sight Water Release: Sword of Water Water Release: Water Animal Creation Water Release: Water Barricade Water Release: Water Dragon Bite Water Release: Water Prison Technique Water Release: Water Shark Blast Technique Wind Release: Astral Aura Wind Release: Bird's Flight Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Wind Walking Technique Wind Release: Wind Needle Wind Release: Wind Cutter Wind Release: Wind Explosion Wind Release: Opulent Maelstrom}} 'Background' Uzumaki Chiyo was born in a small village near the border of Uzushiogakure. She grew up in a loving household with a retired kunoichi, her father disappeared before she was born. It would be within her younger years where she would learn the sealing arts and how to control her kg. She was often an active child that enjoyed going out and exploring new areas in the woods and fields sometimes not returning home till it was way late at night. It would be some years before she would be old enough to go out and travel with her mother. They would shortly move to Konohagakure for a few years for her mother wanted to expand her wares she would often make trades with passing shinobi. Some years have passed and Chiyo would grow into a young woman that was friendly to most. Having decided to return to her birth village and leave her mother in the care of a fellow neighbor she would set out to return to her birth village, of course, she had a terrible sense of direction and ended up wandering into the Uzushiogakure and deciding then to just settle down there and work there. She took to working in hospitals and learning everything she needed to know about being an Iryo-nin. It interested her to where she would take lessons and would soon become her own niche in the hospital. Shortly after she would call a man her brother simply due to the fact he was there for her during some very rough times and sometimes could be seen messing with her brother. At least until he goes off and kills himself again then she is normally seen going to and from work or the local dango shop. 'Appearance' Chiyo has the typical red hair of the Uzumaki genes that goes down to her hips in a curly fashion, her skin is pale that tans only after being burnt in the sun like a lobster and has green eyes. She is usually seen in a jonin outfit with her clan's symbol on the back of the vest with random pouches placed on her person. She wears her headband around her neck or on her upper thigh depending on what she would be doing. Off duty, she typically wears civilian clothing or odds an ends that she grabs without a care. Category:Female